Harry Potter and the Power of Voldemort
by Chrgirl432
Summary: this is a mix of what my friend and i thought should happen in the 6th book. basically voldemort tries 2 turn harry evil. this is my first story so please read and review!!!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Most of the things here are J.K. Rowling's, but anything you don't recognize   
  
from previous Harry Potter books is mine.  
  
"It's all my fault…it must be. It's my fault he's dead!" cried out Harry. He was   
  
standing in front of the veil, the one Sirius had fallen into, shivering.   
  
"It's not you're fault. Harry. It's mine," whispered a voice behind him. "I sent   
  
you to the Department of Mysteries. I sent my Death Eaters to kill you. Sirius got in the   
  
way, so he was killed instead. It was a minor sacrifice on my part. In fact, it wasn't a   
  
sacrifice at all. I wanted him dead, Harry. He was just a pest, to be gotten rid of. It's   
  
good that he's dead…"  
  
"NO! Stop it! Sirius should be living! He should be here with me. It is you're   
  
fault for killing him…it's all you're fault…I hate you! I'll kill you! I will!" Harry turned   
  
around quickly to see the ends of Voldemort's mouth curve upward, into a smile that   
  
made Harry's scar tingle with coldness. Then Lord Voldemort disappeared in a bright   
  
green light.  
  
Harry woke up in his bed at number Four Privet Drive. He ha left the window   
  
open, in hopes that Hedwig would come back in the night, with a response to a letter he   
  
had written to Dumbledore. But now it was raining, and the water was dripping onto the   
  
floor, making the room freezing. He got up and looked outside to see Hedwig   
  
approaching.   
  
"Come on in," he said quietly to her. "I'll read that letter in the morning, don't   
  
worry," Harry said in response to his owl persistently pecking at his head. He placed the   
  
letter with the official Hogwarts stamp on it on top of his dresser, and climbed into bed.   
  
***  
  
In the morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Uncle Vernon singing in the shower.   
  
He felt very tempted to knock on the door and yell something rude to his uncle, but   
  
decided that it would be best if he simply tried to get along with the Dursleys. After all,   
  
he had to spend another month living there. A few hours later, he ran up to his room to   
  
clean out Hedwig's cage. As soon as he opened the door, she flew across the room to   
  
Harry's dresser, where the letter still lay, unopened.   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I forgot about the letter. I'll open it right now. Would you   
  
please just stop pecking my head?!"   
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I have instructed Hedwig to make sure you get this letter   
  
right away. This is of an extreme importance. After I read previous   
  
letter, my first instinct was that you should begin practicing   
  
Occolmency. However, Lord Voldemort is not one to repeat himself. I   
  
do not wish to say any further in this letter, as it can be read by some of   
  
whom would not use the information in a way that I would like them to.   
  
I have attached a Port Key to this letter, but it may be more advanced   
  
than any you have come into contact before. It will only work within the   
  
hours of midnight, and noon tomorrow. To activate the Port Key simply   
  
Tap your wand on my signature, and say aloud the name of the club you   
  
started last school semester.   
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry quickly checked his watch, to find that there were exactly fifteen seconds   
  
left until noon. He hurriedly started to look for his wand.   
  
13…  
  
It was not in his suitcase, where he thought he had left it.  
  
11…  
  
Nor was it under his bed.  
  
"DAD! MOM! QUICK, COME HERE!" bellowed Dudley. Harry rushed   
  
downstairs, realizing too late where he had mistakenly left his wand the night before,   
  
when he had taken it out of his pocket to examine it.   
  
9…  
  
"He left that…that…thing…in the living room!" yelled Dudley frantically.   
  
8…  
  
"Just give it here Dudley!" Harry hollered back.  
  
7…  
  
Harry reached to grab it off of the chair.   
  
6…  
  
Uncle Vernon came back into the room holding a hammer.  
  
5…  
  
"I"LL GET RID OF THAT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he shouted at Harry.  
  
4…  
  
"No! Wait! Let me just explain! Please!" he cried out.  
  
3…  
  
His uncle walked over to the chair that Harry's wand was on.  
  
2…  
  
Uncle Vernon lifted the hammer up over his head and…  
  
1…  
  
smashed it down onto the wand. He lifted it up again, and then brought it down upon the   
  
broken wand. Sparks started shooting out of the wand, but Uncle Vernon continued in   
  
destroying the one thing that truly protected Harry from harm.   
  
Suddenly, a loud "pop" noise was heard coming from behind them all. Harry   
  
turned around miserably only to be cheered up again. Standing there in front of them all,   
  
ready to fix all of Harry's problems (or so he thought), was Professor Dumbledore   
  
himself.  
  
Thanx a whole bunch to Anna for helping me out with this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dumbledore and the Dursleys

Disclaimer: Most of the stuff here is J.K. Rowlings, but anything you don't recognize, like characters, the plot, etc. is mine.  
  
*************************************************  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I apologize for being so rude as to come into your lovely home uninvited, but it was and is of utmost urgency," Dumbledore said as he sat down on the coach, looking quite comfortable.  
"Wha-who do you think you are?" sputtered Uncle Vernon, fuming.  
"I do believe that I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. That is, unless I am mistaken.  
"Nonetheless, I have not come here to talk about my accomplishments. I have come because I have seen something that puts an extremely large dent in Harry's safety. I often watch over Harry, to make sure that he is completely safe, especially in times like now, when Lord Voldemort has risen and has already begun his move for power. "However, when I began to check on you to make sure you had gotten the owl, I discovered your uncle here begin to destroy your wand. At first I hesitated to come, for the same reasons I did not come to you directly after I received your owl. You see, the ministry still has it's laws, and one of them clearly states that any magical person who Apparates into a Muggle home will be brought up in front of the Ministry for trial. But, this is an extremely important situation that needs to be addressed immediately. "Mr. Dursley, you obviously do not see the importance of this wand," said Dumbledore. "N-now look here. I kn-know that you fr-people use those things to perform m-ma-magic. I never wanted my nephew to go to your school, and I just want to put a stop to all that nonsense," spit out Mr. Dursley, obviously intimidated by the weathered looking wizard sitting down in front of him.  
"Normally, it would be of almost no matter for you to destroy a wand, for it could be replaced easily. Harry, however, is an exception to this, as he is to many other things. To put it plainly, Harry will surely die without a wand exactly like that one, but fully functional, of course," he said, motioning to Harry's old, now smashed wand. Harry did not think that whether he lived or died would matter to the Dursleys, but he did not mention any thing aloud. Dudley obviously did not care much about Harry's welfare, because Harry could have sworn that Dudley's pale face got a little more color when Dumbledore said Harry was likely to die.  
"Yet still there is a chance that we will be able to exactly copy Harry's original wand. I would like to talk this over more in the privacy of my own home with Harry, if that is all right with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked Uncle Vernon.  
"Of-of course. Take him. Do what ever you want with him. Just leave us alone!" begged Vernon Dursley. "Oh, yes. Right away. Let me just find some Floo Powder.I do hope I have remembered to ask Mr. Weasley to hook up your fireplace to the Floo Network.Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed, as he pulled out a small brown pouch with green powder in it.  
"After you Harry," as he held out the pouch. Harry took a handful, still shocked by his headmaster's sudden appearance.  
"Er.Professor Dumbledore, sir, what place should I say I am going?" asked Harry.  
"Ah, I think just saying, 'Dumbledore's place' will do just fine," he responded. Harry threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, stepped into it, and called out, "Dumbledore's place!" and felt the familiar rush of speed and ash flying around him and getting him extremely dirty. When he arrived at his destination, he knew that this was most definitely Albus Dumbledore's home.  
  
********************************************* Author's Note: PLEASE read and review! I really need constructive criticism! And sorry, I know that this chapter was kind of boring, but the next one will be more exciting. And this chapter was really short so if you want to I'll make the next one longer! Don't forget to review! Thanx! 


End file.
